


half agony half hope

by bisexualgansey



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, confession scene, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey





	half agony half hope

sana was alone. alone in the field, watching dawn seeps in all around her, brightening the greyness of the morning with specks of gold. 

she felt her arrival rather than see it and her head turned eagerly. how she wished to talk to her, to thank her, to tell her to stay, to remain by her side. 

noora moved slowly but decidedly, her dress floating all around her her, among the fog and wild flowers. but her eyes were on sana. like they’ve always been, ever since that ball, ever since that rebuttal and more and more ardent, more and more fervent with every argument, with every quip and witticisms exchanged. 

sana wanted to run to her. but she stood frozen, hopeful and apprehensive as noora advanced.

“I couldn’t sleep…”

“nor I.”

her words were rushed, expectant but sana thought of nothing but those eyes, those eyes still on sana, pouring into her, committing her to memory with the devotion of sweet worship. 

“my aunt….”

sana couldn’t help but smile, embarrassed. she felt like hiding her face. so noora knew about what she had said in anger, about what had crossed her lips and what she had refused to promise. 

“yes, she was here”

“how can I ever make amends for such a behavior ?

sana’s eyes rose, searching. 

was this the reason for her coming here ? for honor ? to make amends ? to be the polite, courteous lady sana now knew her to be ?

something like disappointment swelled in her chest. she wanted to hope but hope meant nothing. and noora’s lips were sealed. 

“after what you’ve done for vilde… and I suspect for eva also… it is I who should be making amends.”

noora blinked. and then, it came. 

in a whisper. 

“you must know. surely, you must know. it was all for you.”

dawn had never looked more beautiful to sana than it did then, brushing noora’s face and the faint blush of her cheeks as she went on.

“you are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you have spoken with your heart, last night and it has told me to hope, as I scarcely allowed myself before.”

noora breathed and it felt like something heavy, something buried deep was finally being set free. sana couldn’t help but stare at how taken she seemed, how completely transfigured.

her voice had never sounded as frail and tender.

“if your feelings are still what they were last april, tell me so, at once. my affections and wishes have not changed. but one word from you would silence me forever.”

she looked at sana there, so hopeful and vulnerable and sana smiled. no word could describe how she felt, embraced by the adoring gaze of noora saetre, like a second sun.

shivering, noora took a step.

“if… however, your feelings have changed…. I will have to tell you… you have bewitched me, body and soul. and I love… I love… I love you. I never wish to be parted from you, from this day on.”

nor I. nor I, noora. 

she looked at her love’s hands, cold and trembling. she wished to soothe her fears, to assure of the reciprocation of the hopes, the feelings that had been expressed. 

how she loved her. 

she took a step too, delighting at the disbelief on noora’s face and the affection, warm and true written on her face.

“well, then..."

she was trembling too as she kissed noora’s hand. 

“your hands are cold.”

nooras hand stroke her cheek, delicate as a kiss. their foreheads touched and dawn broke, filling the sky with light.


End file.
